Storm
by Rockrockluver246
Summary: It's a normal day in peaceville until the band decides to visit a girl that would change everything...part of 'The storm' series if you didn't read the first part of the story your okay i added the first in their for you to read! Coreyxlaney
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**Hey rockluver246 here, this is my first ever fanfic! Hope you like it. Corey: Aren't you forgetting something? ** **OH YEAH! I rockluver246 does not own any characters from grojband (sadly...*cries in a corner*) Except for my added character...ME OF COURSE Enjoy!**

**prologue :typical day**

It was a typical day for grojband, they would practice,practice,and of course PRACTICE. But sadly 'they lack in the lyric department' says laney all the time. Which ends up having them do all these crazy ideas. But now they're older... Which means maturing and for laney it's starting to get her a little more attention but of course corey is still being oblivious but this time by gawking at other girls BESIDES laney. This is the story where all of that starts to change because of a girl in particular...

**chapter 1 : exhausted and bored**

**Corey's POV**

My band and I have been practicing for 3 hours straight and by the looks of kon he looks like he could actually eat a horse! "Hey guys i think we should take a break" "FINALLY" the twins yell as they run to the fridge "well aren't they hungry!" Said laney. now let me tell you something. Laney looks HOT, ever since we got into high school she developed and i mean DEVELOPED. But i stop staring whe the twins come back. "So core what do we do now?" Said laney. "OH i know why don't we visit lauryn-" kin said "she always has something fun to do at her house" said kon finishing kins sentence. "Sure sounds good,wanna go laney?" I said "sure core i don't have anything better to do" laney says sarcastically.

***wicked cool transition***

**Kin's POV**

Ok good now i can visit my girlfriend! (AN: okay yeah i know i sorta set myself up with kin...don't judge!but if you are a kim & kin fan im sry! I will write another with that type of ship) Yeah that's right people i have a girlfriend! She's smart sweet and best part NOT A NEWMAN! I hope everyone likes her. I know kon does he introduced me to her last year.

**Laney's POV**

When we finally get there i almost catch a fly in my mouth! Her house is HUGE it almost resembles a mansion! And low and behold a girl with long dark brown hair comes running at full pace towards core...wait what?! She goes to kin...kin?! I look over at corey and he has the same thought too. She was my height, had long dark brown hair&glasses. Her outfit...i must say she has good taste...she was wearing black skinny jeans,and...OMG IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS! " umm hey lauryn i'm laney i couldn't help but notice that your a fall out boy fan" (do not own) "oh yeah i love their music and yeah i know who you are kin told me and kon showed pictures speaking of kin...honey did u tell them yet?" lauryn said. HONEY woahh woah woahh hold the phone she said Honey...WHAT IS GOING ON!

**And cliffhanger...sorta...keep in mind this is my first fanfic! So comment what you think about it and also you can ask me if you want to be in the story! I do not own grojband,falloutboy,& im sry i kim and kin shipper...i ship them too but i just wanted to part of the story plus the newmans WILL be in future chappies! **

**corey:comment**

**laney:review**

**kin and kon:FOLLOW!**

**corey:dang it kin why did u hav to hav her already!**

**kin: sry dude i met her first!**

**lauryn:yea and besides you'll get someone *nudges laney***

**laney:blushes**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Hey you guys! Since i don't have a laptop i have to do that in order to make new chapters so your gonna have to check back from time to time...but anyways this is where the title really comes in i hope u guys enjoy!**

**kin:rockluver246 does not own any of grojband**

**Corey's POV**Chapter 2: the explanation

"oh yeah,I forgot to tell you guys! Im dating lauryn!" Did he just say girlfriend...damn kin you did a good job on making me jealous...he notices this and *sigh* puts his arm around her. How is it that kin gets a girlfriend before ME! Corey Riffin! THE LEADER! This is SO not fair..."so how long have you two been together?" I try to say with ease but obviously failing "ohh about a year" WHAT A YEAR OK THATS IT! "KIN ARE YOU SERIOUS A YEAR IT TOOK YOU TO TELL US!" "WELL IM SORRY COREY I WAS AFRAID YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE HER!" "WELL I DONT KNOW WHY!" "AT LEAST IM NOT OBLIVIOUS LIKE YOU!" IM NOT OBLIVIOUS!" "OH YEAH WELL HOW COME YOUR TOO OBLIVIOUS TO KNOW THAT-" *smack* we stop arguing find out that lauryn covered his mouth quick

Lauryn's POV

kin already told me that laney likes corey,so for her sake i cover kin's mouth QUICK which resulted to having a loud smack over his mouth and a 'don't do something you might regret' stare kin just nods in agreement. "Why don't we go inside" " sure bro,come on corey!" "coming!" I wait to talk to her until they're inside "okay so laney i heard you like corey" "HOW DID YOU KNOW?" "Oh kin told me an-" "THATBASTARD I OUTTA KILL HIM" "woahh there laney don't get mad he only told me okay?" "Kay" "now come on so we can keep talking about before it starts t-" great as is if on que it starts to ..."rain" "CRAP MY HAIR!" "It's ok i'll fix it for you when we get inside!" "Ahh, this rain is definitely NOT going anywhere!"

Corey's POV

as the girls finally come in all i could say was WOAH!Who knew laney had a body THAT nice...i knew she had one but DAMN!kin got the idea and gave the most scariest smirk...FUCK i should've never told him...

*Flashback*

_"so corey...i saw the way you looked at lauryn...impressed?" "Ya know kin...i think corey is jealous!" Man they know how to get under my skin *sigh* "What Nooo she's all yours besides i got MY lanes" FUCK why did i say that! Stupid stupid stupid! "WE KNEW IT!" "You what?" "knew you liked laney" i don't know why but i have a bad feeling about them knowing... *flash back ended*_

_Corey's POV _

_"Hey girls why are you all soaking wet?" (AN:hey guess my phone is being fucked up so im stuck writting in italics) "It's raining STUPID!" "Jeez laney why are you so crabby?" "I'll answer that laney and i were talking outside and out of nowhere it starts raining so were gonna go change real quick! Oh and kin feel free to show your buddies around!" _

_Laney's POV_

_Right when we walked in i look at core...wow never seen him this way...he just kept staring at me like he was staring at my...no thats not possible he likes some other girl probably...i hope not...but but the looks of it he was staring at me...eyes shifting up and down scanning my body. I was pulled no dragged out of the room by lauryn so we could change. When we get to her room all i could say was woah...her room was huge and thankfully NOT girly but instead...a rock n' roll lovers paradise. She had band posters everywhere but she was obviously a fan of grojband when she handed me my outfit it was a grojband Tank top and a pair of black short shorts "so laney" she says as breaking the long silence "how's you and corey's relationship?" _

_Lauryn's POV_

_Well laney's acting quiet i guess i should ask her and corey while i do her hair..."good but he's so fucking oblivious to even notice me" "i don't think so by the way he was looking at you!" "i know i saw but i'm not so sure" here we go speech time "laney listen to me when i say corey likes you i mean it! I am telling you he wants sone of you,especially now that i did your hair" i her turn the chair so she can see herself "wow i look amazing i wonder what core will think..." Again as if on que kin walks in "hey sweetie i was wondering if you two are done we just finished" "yeah kin we'll be down shortly! now to show corey the new look!"_

**_well that was chapter 2 i'm sry i can't make separate chapters! It's cuz i'm typing this via cellphone but i hope you liked this chapter!_**

**_lauryn:see laney i told ya! Someones getting a guuuuy!_**

**_laney:thanks *blushes*_**

**_corey: WAIT WHAT GUY?! _**

**_Laney:no one core_**

**_me:ok ok we got the memo but comment follow and keep reading!_**


	2. Chapter 3

**HEY PPLZ! I just got a major boost of confidence cuz i've noticed ALOT of ppl like this story! (YAY! Happy dance (: ) but anyways i'm taking down the other story titled the storm...itz kinda pointless now :P...but anywho corey take it away!**

**corey:rocklover246 does not own anything of grojband!**

**kin:NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

**chapter 3:the new laney**

**laney's POV**

I wonder what core will think...i mainly did this for core. we walk into the living room to get suprised looks pointed to lauryn then me. kin is staring at lauryn and core is staring at me...okay is it just me or is corey staring at my chest...weird but at peast he's noticing me more! "Alright now that the girls are here! i can tell you the good ne-" *BOOM* core was cut off and when we heard the lightning i knew what he was about to say and i swear kin gave me the most scarey as fuck stare that he could EVER give. Which only means trouble. "Well since that happend i guess i don't need to continue. Oh and don't worry lanes i already told your mom *wink* Oh my gosh did corey just wink at me? I think i might faint! I swear i'm the shade of strawberry red right now and i'm FREAKING OUT..."uhh lauryn can i talk to you for a sec?" "Sure kin! Hey kon you can can come too so i can show you the snack pantry!" "OHHH SNACKS!" All i could think was crap...

Corey's POV

Man when walked through the door, right then and there i wanted to make her mine...i could tell she was a bit surprised when i kept staring at her...man i seriously need to NOT be noticed this time! She caught every single time i looked at her! Ugh i don't know what to do now except put my plan on getting lanes into action...oh well here goes nothing! "oh lanes can i show you something?" "Sure core...lead the way" good now i can set my plan in motion...i lead laney down the hall to show here the recording studio and she looked like she could go diary mode right now! Perfect..."hey lanes i have a song i wanna sing for you"

**Sorry pplz but i'm too lazy to write out the lyrics! But the song he sang for her was Yellow** by coldplay (do not own)

Laney's POV

Core just sang to me THE MOST sweetest song! Not to record,not for another girl, and not for anyone else but ME laney penn...I could seriously go in diary mode in a few minuets but i don't have a diary..."Core...that was the most sweetest thing you could've ever done for me" i run up to him to give him a GIANT bear hug but when we stopped hugging i noticed he was only mere centimeter from his face but i'll i can do is go into TOTAL SHOCK when we kissed. It was fireworks were going off when we started...it ended after the best 23 seconds of my life! "Wow core why are you doing all of this for me its really sweet" "well lanes i've loved you all of my 13 years of being friends with you...to be honest i fell in love with you since the day we met!" "Me too...i've loved you for so long but i never thought you would like me back..." Wow i swear i want to just FAINT right here right now! "Laney after the events that just took place...will you be my girlfriend?"

**annd STAHP! Cliffhanger! Ok srsly ppl it would wonderful if you guys would review my story! I haven't been getting any :(! And i know yall are reading it cuz i hav LOTS of views... :) but no comments :(**

**corey:can laney answer NOW the suspense is killing me!**

**me:NO not yet! I gotta hav a cliffy or ppl won't keep reading!**

**corey:UGH ok fine •_•**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey i'm back! I'm just gonna just go ahead jump into the story! Oh also FanFic101girl YOU MADE MY DAY! XD**

**Chapter 4: the answer**

Laney's POV

Oh my gosh...he sang me a song ,we kissed AND it was my first kiss!,now he's asking me out! Ok now i do NOT write diaries! They're way too girly...but i do turn my days into songs and because of everything that's happening i might just go...journal mode...*journal mode (love)* "WOAH LANES!" Oh crap he'll take back the question and we'll just stay as friends! "laney that was awesome and we'll talk about what just happened later when the band meets up again...but right now i still need an answer" "YES OF COURSE I WILL!" EEEEK IM DATING CORE! "Thats great lanes!" he puts arm around me like usual but pulls me closer than he normally would..."alright so you ready to tell everyone lanes?" "Yep"

*WICKED COOL TRANSITION!* corey's POV

Well i just saw something that would've been helpful throughout all these years but laney says she'll KILL us if we use her journal...oh well! We get the living room hand in hand to see everyone there...good! Kin and lauryn are talking about science junk and kon is acting like a vacuum cleaner To those chips..."Oh hey laney hey corey!" "Hey kin,kon,& lauryn!" "Lanes and i have good news to tel you!" I hope they're as happy as me! "oh ok! Cool whats the news?" "Laney and i are DATING!" I read their facial expression and they all looked happy!" YES WE KNEW YOU TWO WOULD GET TOGETHER!" "What!" Lanes said with me in unison..."Yea corey we've been waiting ever since the 5th grade!" Are serious... I've been oblivious for THAT long! "Ohhh laney now that means we can go on double dates!" "Oh my goodness that would be an awesome idea!" "Hey you guys i thunk we should leave the ladies to there planning..." Yea they might plan something a bit dangerous if i'm here...but i do wonder what they'll plan...i look out the window to see night already so i just text everyone to get in there Pj's *buzz buzz buzzz* Laney:kk ,kin:kay ,kon: kin just told me! Well lets see how the night will go...

**thnks for all if the positive feed back and a BIG thank you to FanFicgirl101 for making my day! New chapters may come out a bit late since i'm getting ALOT of projects and homework :p **

**corey:review and read**

**laney:follow **

**kon:and most importantly don't feed squirrels chocolate!**

**me:uhhh yea sure kon...**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey i'm back! I'm just gonna just go ahead jump into the story! Oh also FanFic101girl YOU MADE MY DAY! XD**

**Chapter 4: the answer**

Laney's POV

Oh my gosh...he sang me a song ,we kissed AND it was my first kiss!,now he's asking me out! Ok now i do NOT write diaries! They're way too girly...but i do turn my days into songs and because of everything that's happening i might just go...journal mode...*journal mode (love)* "WOAH LANES!" Oh crap he'll take back the question and we'll just stay as friends! "laney that was awesome and we'll talk about what just happened later when the band meets up again...but right now i still need an answer" "YES OF COURSE I WILL!" EEEEK IM DATING CORE! "Thats great lanes!" he puts arm around me like usual but pulls me closer than he normally would..."alright so you ready to tell everyone lanes?" "Yep"

*WICKED COOL TRANSITION!* corey's POV

Well i just saw something that would've been helpful throughout all these years but laney says she'll KILL us if we use her journal...oh well! We get the living room hand in hand to see everyone there...good! Kin and lauryn are talking about science junk and kon is acting like a vacuum cleaner To those chips..."Oh hey laney hey corey!" "Hey kin,kon,& lauryn!" "Lanes and i have good news to tel you!" I hope they're as happy as me! "oh ok! Cool whats the news?" "Laney and i are DATING!" I read their facial expression and they all looked happy!" YES WE KNEW YOU TWO WOULD GET TOGETHER!" "What!" Lanes said with me in unison..."Yea corey we've been waiting ever since the 5th grade!" Are serious... I've been oblivious for THAT long! "Ohhh laney now that means we can go on double dates!" "Oh my goodness that would be an awesome idea!" "Hey you guys i thunk we should leave the ladies to there planning..." Yea they might plan something a bit dangerous if i'm here...but i do wonder what they'll plan...i look out the window to see night already so i just text everyone to get in there Pj's *buzz buzz buzzz* Laney:kk ,kin:kay ,kon: kin just told me! Well lets see how the night will go...

**thnks for all if the positive feed back and a BIG thank you to FanFicgirl101 for making my day! New chapters may come out a bit late since i'm getting ALOT of projects and homework :p **

**corey:review and read**

**laney:follow **

**kon:and most importantly don't feed squirrels chocolate!**

**me:uhhh yea sure kon...**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back and hav good news! SOPA pettion is DONE! we got more signatures than we needed! **

**Disclamer: i don't own anything grojband *curls up in a ball and cries***

**chapter 5: movie time**

Laney's POV

Of course the boys would be fighting over a stupid movie! I look over at lauryn who is just facepalming repeatedly because of how stupid they were acting...i pull corey and she drags kin and kon away by their collars "ow OW GEZZ OW!" "Sorry kin but that was tge only way for you to stop fighting!

"it's ok, besides i'm pretty sure it was just a waste of time...forgive me for fighting?" "Ok i do!" She gives kin a quick peck on the lips...ew i think i might throw up! "So core,what exactly happend?" "yeah corey show her that horrible movie you picked out!" "whats the movie core?" I say in an excited tone...i guess i was excited to find out what would happen during the movie

(AN: if u know wat i mean!) "well lanes i picked your favorite!" "YOU DON'T MEAN!" "Oh i mean-" "SCREAM! THE SCARRIEST MOST GRAPHIC! OLDER CLASSIC HORROR MOVIE EVER!" They both said at the same time "you guy are adorbs!"

"Whatever kon! Dude corey that movie SUCKS i don't want to watch that!" "Kin be nice! If corey and laney want to watch it then they can! And besides we have another theatre down the hall! We can watch it in their!"

kin then whispers something else and lauryn gets into a full body blush...huh thats weird...now i know kin can creep people out but i never thought kin could make ANYONE blush! Wow kin...

Lauryn's POV

"kin be nice! If corey and laney want to watch it then they can!And besides we have another theater down the hall! We can watch it in their!" Kin leans over to tell me something "or we could just makeout?" ok woah! Wasn't expecting that to happen!

laney notices this and decides to keep the conversation going before people get suspicious about kin "So core pop the cd in and i'll get the popcorn! Oh and kon you staying with us or going with kin?" Please say no! Please say no! "Nah i think i'll go look for chesse in the fridge..." That works too i guess!

"kay see you guys after the movie!" I wonder what the night will hold "See ya corey! Don't do any funny business! You too laney!" "haha yea yea whatever! You shouldn't be talking since your with kin!" yeah...good point!

Corey's POV

Kin,kon, and lauryn left and it's just me and my lanes...YES i said my lanes! I put the movie in and walk behind lanes and grab her waist while she was grabbing the popcorn "haha core! Stop! Wait until the movie!" She turns around and puts her arms around me

"besides...we need to save some of the fun!" we pull into a kiss but is interupted when the trailers came on...should've known since i put the DVD in and we're right next to a speaker...smart move corey! lanes grabs the popcorn and we walk to our seats. I hit play and the movie starts..."Man i hope this movie is good!" "I just hope it's as scary as they said it would be!" "You got a point there lanes!" After about a good 15 mins.

The movie gets scary for lanes so she scoots closer to me and i put my arm around here..."uhh core do you mind if you lause the movie real quick?" "Why lanes? Is it too scar-" i get cut off by lanes quick kiss which meant one thing. I quickly pause the movie and we start a makeout session that i NEVER want to end...

*MEANWHILE IN THE OTHER THEATER*

Kin's POV

after lauryn and i left she pops in the movie i chose while i get the popcornand drinks..."so kin! What movie did ya pick?" "Oh just your favourite!" "WAIT you picked star trek! (AN: don't own :p) oh my gosh kin!" "hey it helps since you like the same movie as me!" "Haha true! um kin you know i always kinda thought you would rather date kim instead of me..."

I pull her chin up so her eyes met mine and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. "Stop doing that! You know i never liked kin and always loved and love you!" Now don't get me wrong! Before i met lauryn i was thinking about asking out kim until she became the new student in my class. After seeing her for the first time...all the thoughts of kim immediately left and were replaced by thoughts of her!

i guess you could say love at first sight! " ok it's just that sometimes i worry that you might leave me for her or cheat on me for her..." "It's ok...and besides she's a newman and your a lauryn...cute,smart,independent,a total rock/nerd like me,and your just...perfect!" and i'm not just being cheesy i'm serious about that!

"Aww kin! You know just the right words to make anyone happy!" We run about 20 mins into the movie until she pauses the movie "uhh lauryn why did you just pause the mo-" i was cut off by her lips and we started a full out make out session...i grab her waist while she puts her arms around my neck...i NEVER want this to end! We then get cut off by...WAIT WHAT THE HELL! WHY IS KIM HERE! AND HOW DID SHE KNOW I WAS HERE!

Lauryn's POV

I was in the middle of a make out session with kin until i was literally thrown to the wall! WHO THE HELL DID THAT! I look up to see it was kim...WAIT KIM?! WHY IS SHE HERE! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE! "Hello kin! Remember me! The girl you were supposed to be with! AND NOT THAT SLUT!" "Lauryn is NOT a slut! If anything your leader carrie is!"

*SMACK* "SHUT UP! We are leaving and you are going to be MY boyfriend and again NOT THAT FUCKING SLUT!" Ok now i am truly pissed! I slowly rise and sneak up on her and grab her by her hair "OK FIRST I AM NOT A SLUT!" I yank harder and start to punch her until i see blood...or she gets a black eye...whichever comes first! "AND SECOND! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH KIN AGAIN!"

I let go of her and she drops to the floor in sobs...ok now i feel bad! Oh i know my brother john is home! He's probably locked away in his room playing video games...which is normal! Kin already met john and john COMPLETELY approved of kin...thankfully since john never approves any of the other guys i dated...he's like my sorta father figure who is the same age as me...

"hey kim" i try to reach out to her but she just curls up in a ball "no kim come here...i want you to meet someone! You'll love him!" I wrap my arm around her and comfort her..."ok i guess i'll go meet the guy...but it's still raining how are we gonna see the guy if it's storming AND it's past curfew!" "Actually the guy is my brother! He's single and he's still looking for someone to date at the moment!" "Okay! Let's go! But first can you re-do my make up! It's looks like i fell into a bush while crying!" "Haha ok let's go!"

**And CUT! I'm gonna stop here! Alrighty, well in the next chapter i'm gonna introduce you to another character! The next chapter is mainly about kim getting over kin and what kon is doing...well what he's actually doing...**

**BUT KEEP READING! Bye my lovely readers! You all are BEAUTIFUL...loll i'm a bit too nice today...idk why though! **

**Kon: oh and tip of the day is : always wear blue on plelurple day!**

**kin: kon thats not an actual day you know that right?**

**lauryn:haha ok kon! I will! **

**Me: BYE LOVELIES! **


	6. Chapter 7

**Heey! Sry for not being on for a while i was working summer camping and my new story! Which you should TOTALLY CHECK OUT! Now onto the story!**

**kim:rockluver246 does not own anything grojband!**

Chapter 7 :meet the family

Kim's POV

ok is it just me or do i feel bad! I can't believe this is actually being nice to me?! I thought she would throw me out or worse! We head up stairs so she can fix my makeup and luckily she had the right color of shade! Although she did give a few tweaks in my hair style by straightening my hair out fully so it looked longer and moved my bangs up a little bit and out of my eyes so you could see my face better and mainly bring your attention to my dark brown and hazel eyes.

She pulls me outof the bathroom and next thing you know i'm hit with a bunch of raised voices and high egos...

my guess is that corey found out i'm here! I walk out fully to see what was going on. Yep i was right! I saw corey and kin fighting while laney and kon were trying to separate the two.

"CORE STOP IT! Calm down! Geez!" "No way lanes!" finally lauryn pops into the scuffle "STOP IT RIGHT NOW! YOU TWO NEED TO TAKE A FUCKING CHILL PILL BEFORE YOU START A FULL OUT FIGHT WHICH LEADS TO BROKEN FURNITURE WHICH LEADS TO ME BREAKING YOUR FUCKING NECKS!"

Woah...ok wow! Who knew she could get that pissed! Everyone was shocked speechless and amazed that a girl that never yells,screams,or hurts...someone so sweet and soft could have a dark side..."Woah lauryn high-five to that anger! Your kinda like me when it comes to these situations! I was actually about to snap Out on them!" i would expect that from laney...she is a bit...Scary at times! "Haha ok sure!" they high five and they get back to the situation of half-scared corey and shocked kin and kon.

"Oh calm down! At least you FINALLY stopped fighting! Gosh you guys are acting like you saw a ghost!" Just then we hear footsteps coming are way which means it's "Hey lauryn what's up with all the screaming? And the hell are they?" "Oh hey john! This is kin,kon,corey,and my two new best girl friends kim and laney!" He looks at all of us and freezes at me...oh god is there something wrong with me? "Lauryn...you never told me how beautiful your best friends look! Especially your friend kim" i blush and i might faint...i never knew he would like me that way! Man..i most looked pretty good!

"Corey! Love your band by the way! You gigs rock! And i am a big fan of the newmans...you two should join together! You guys would make a GREAT band!" Now that i think about it it would be a good idea! If carrie wasn't so damn stubborn or sucking lenny's face all the time!

"Thanks man! I'll consider that..." "Yeah sounds like a good Plan! i'll talk to carrie about it!" I said to join in on the conversation "hey kim do you play video games?" "Uhh YEAH!" "Well you wanna play minecraft?"(Do not own) "YES! Er...i mean yea sure sounds great!"

"Then let's go!" He drags me with him to his room which is FULL of neuroscience on his wall and had a LARGE stack of video games...all i could think was love at first sight! "why don't we play black ops instead...you against me?" "Sure but i'm gonna kick your butt!"

Laney's POV

"Wow core are you still shaken up by what happened back their?" "Yeah a little bit...it's just that lauryn reminds me alot of you! It's like kin knew he couldn't have you so he chose someone like you instead..." Wow that was the most smartest and deepest thing i've EVER heard him say!

"Core that would've made some killer lyrics!" "I know lanes thats why i sorta wrote a song for you BUT i'm going to sing it to you tomorrow when we get back to the garage!"

"Why not now?" "Because it's a surprise!"this must be one heck of a song!

"UGHH fine..." I wonder what the song will be about..meh,who knows ! Core is a bit mysterious now that i think about it...

We walk back downstairs to see kin and lauryn- you know what no i'm not even gonna say it! (AN:They were sucking eachothers faces) "AHEM!" they both jump at the sound. "Uhh hey corey! Is everything kim going good?" "Yeah lanes and i were about to ask you if it's ok if we make dinner?"

"Yeah sure! Even if it's only like 7:30...oh well i guess that would be a good idea!" We all walk in to see kon snacking on some marshmellows...typical kon! "Alright! Lanes you grab the pans and i'll grab the ingredients! Tonoight we shall be having...TACOS!"

"Uhhh core can i have fish in mine instead of beef? You know i don't do beef..." I hope she has something! "Oh laney the fish is on the third drawer to left in the freezer!" "kay!"

I hope cpre dosen't mind making fish! "Ok! I'll start the meat and lanes you can start on cutting everything...kin and lauryn..." He stops and smirks at kin "Why don't you two go back to the living room and finish up..." They both blush,especially lauryn!

"Uhh ok corey...see ya kon!" "Bye dude! Man i CAN NOT swait for some tacos!" "Haha same here big guy!" Classic core and classic kon...just then we get a knock on the door to see it was...

**ALRIGHTY! Gonna stop here for a little cliffy BUT! Since i made you guys wait so long you get a littoe sneak peak of the next chappie!**

**Trina: *walks in with mina,laney, and lauryn* ugh! Are these losers STILL reading your garbage?**

**Mina:actually i kinda like it!**

**laney:me too!**

**Trina:WHAT WAS THAT MINA?!**

**mina:uhhh i mean...BOOO! This story sucks! *whispers to laney* what a control freak!**

**laney:*whispers back* I know right!**

**me:alright ladies! no gossip! But like i said heres a little sneak peak!**

**_Laney's POV_**

**_ok i don't know what just happend but people are fighting left and right! I turn off the stoves before i break corey and - apart be fore anything else starts to happen...but before i do that i'm struck in the head by something and from what it feels like i'm being dragged "...core...help..me..." I'm out. It's dark and cold...corey wherever you are...save me!_**


	7. Chapter 8

**Hey my wonderful readers! I haven't been able to make a new chapter mainly because I smashed my thumb in a car door three days ago so i am typing this without one of my thumbs so i'm sry i there are many typos :(! Buut anyways COREY! **

**Corey:rockluver246 does not own me or any of grojbands cast!**

**me:yeaaa sadly! I i did i'm pretty sure you and laney would've been together by the third episode! **

**Laney and corey: *blushes***

**laney's Pov**

******_ok i don't know what just happend but people are fighting left and right! I turn off the stoves before i break corey and - apart be fore anything else starts to happen...but before i do that i'm struck in the head by something and from what it feels like i'm being dragged "...core...help..me..." I'm out. It's dark and cold...corey wherever you are...save me!_**

******_Chapter 8:the kidnapp_**  
Corey's Pov

ughh why does my head hurt so bad? I stand up slowly to see kin,kim and kon cowering in fear in a corner...my vision becomes clearer and i see it's lauryn who's scaring the pee out of them! "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FIGHTING! YOU FUCKING BROKE A CHAIR?!" I walk slowly up to lauryn and she turms around and *SMACK* "OW?!" "That's what you get for letting them in the house!"

Just as she says this memories flood back in my head...a girl and a boy...red hair and blue hair...i knew exactly who it was and right now i am BEYOND pissed! "WHERE IS LANES?!"

"Well one calm down...and two the two phsycos left a note" i snatched it out of lauryn's hand it read:

Riffin if you want your stupid girl come and get her at the newmans garage...oh and corey if you don't get her in time she's lenny's...he keeps saying some stupid shit about him being hers...but you have till 8:00!

~carrie~

THAT BITCH TOOK MY LANES?! "Kim we need to go NOW!"

"go where exactly?" Said a confused kim

"the newmans garage..." Everyone looks up in a shocked way...

"hmmm well ok...it took me only 5minutes to get here so let's get going i guess?"

"no...not guess...i know why and right now we have GOT to go!" I hurry and pack a couple of weapons we can use...mainly stuff lying around Like frying pans and one knife...

NO I AM NOT GOING TO STAB ANYONE! I got it just in case if they have lanes tied up!

*MEANWHILE AT THE NEWMANS GARAGE*

Laney's Pov

Man my head hurts! And why is it so dark? i

i try to move or stand or anything but i couldn't...i was tied down

"hello?" I barley can speak because of my dry voice

nothing...

"HELLO?" I shouted regaing some of my voice...i heard a slight chuckle...not very audible to the ear...

"haha typical laney...how pathetic! Won't matter after i'm done with you..."

"who the hell are you?" i can't see the person but i can tell it's a guy from his voice...

"Oh you know who i am...you just can't see me!"

"well no shit?!" what an asshole...a very stupid one i might add!

"Tsk tsk tsk...what language!"

he comes closer...i hear footsteps...

"Why am i tied up and WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

he comes to a halt from walking...just then i'm hit with three lights

the first light was a boy...short red hair and wore a green and black striped vest with yellow sleeves and red jeans...

the second light was a girl with blue hair and and an orange hat...she wore a black shirt with white sleeves and a brown skirt..

well shit...

"Uhhhhg! WHAT NOW?! WHAT THE HELL NOW?! REALLY CARRIE IS THIS NECESSARY?!

"Yes loser it is! It's for lenny so i'll let him keep talking..."

lenny walks closer to me...closer and closer until i can feel the heat from his face

"hello lanes...i'm sure your wondering why your here!"

"no shit sherlock!" I say it full of hatred and sarcasm

"well since i heard that you and corey got together i figured i should give you a taste of what it's like with me..."

"So you like me?...ew! And besides your doing a good job of impressing me by tying me up in ropes!"

"well i kinda have to or you'll run away!" He had a point there!..."look lenny i will NEVER like you! Never in a million yea-" i get cut off by him kissing me...

I feel no sparks...just the feeling of violation and pure hatred...

he breaks the kiss..."EWW GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! UGHH?! EWWW GET YOUR FUCKING HEAD AWAY FROM MY FACE!"

"Nah i'm good.." He continues lower until he reaches my neck and kisses it...

"LEENNYY!"

Corey's Pov

we finally get to the newman house with 3 minuets to spare...i rudh to the garage and practically kick the garage down.."ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Keep your panties on!"

i hear footsteps but there not the door...*SLAM*

a door slammed shut and i could hear light sobs..."core please hurry..."

i look to see where the sounds are coming from...a window! I quickly come up with a plan..."alright does everyone get the plan?"

"yep!"

"yea!"

"alright let's do this!"

**Heyy! There you go! The chapter you have all been waiting for! But still left you with a little cliff! Ok so i won't be able to update tomorrow because of a baby project for school!...itz stupid...i have to take care of an electric baby...-_-...**

**mina:follow!**

**laney:read and review!**

**trina: or you can stop reading this stupid piece of shit and get a life!**

**mina,me,and laney:SHUT UP TRINA!**


	8. Chapter 9

**HELLERRRRR! Sorry i've been updating and finishing Summer camping (which you should check out!) but anywhale! To the story...**

**laney:rockluver does not own anything! **

Corey's Pov

We were just about to put are plan into action until *POOF* a group of teenagers pop out if no where! The fuck now?! I walk closer to them to see it's dan,lizzie,scott, and jerry!

"Sup corey...heard ya need some help"

How does he know this stuff?

"Yeah, we think the newmans stole lanes..." I get depressed as i realize my Girlfriend ,Finally, has been abducted by our worst enemies!

"You seem to be taking this pretty well dude!" he looks surprised

"Actually" kin says barging in "he's mentally angry and depressed, even more since corey FINALLY got down to 'biz' with laney"

"So the riff-ster got a girl...never thought i'd see the day!"

"Aww shut up...but let me just go through the plan with you guys...okay? Oh! And make sure you bust out those cool ninja move things you do!"

"you mean karate,ju ditso, and kung fu?"

"Uhh sure i guess..."

Corey them gave out the plan to get his girl back with the best group of a friends

Dan's Pov

Man...who knew corey could be smart? We get ready for the plan to take action..."okay operation get-lanes-back-and -beat -the -shit -out -of -carrie -and -lenny-is- now-in!" He takes a deep breath "PLAY!" Kin kon and jerry hid in the bushes while lizzie,scott,and me hid near the basement windows to free laney...

corey knocks on the door..."Well hello there riffin, finally gave up on that bitch for me?" Corey's face looks pissed but then softens with a smirk

"there we go corey just like the plan!" I whispered to myself

" yeah of course i did! Your way hotter than laney..." He grabs her waist...you can tell by his eyes he looks disgusted by carrie is too damn oblivious to notice...of course!

"i never realized what pretty dark blue eyes you have..." He gets closer to her...their lips two inches away...and they kiss, or cue to start busting laney out! With my assassin abilities i easily break the glass window without making any noise...

the only person who really heard it was laney to be honest! "Guys? Is that you?" She whispers

I step further into the light so she can see me better..."Dan? DAN! OH MY GOSH PLEASE HURRY UP AND SAVE ME!" She started to whisper with panic written all over her face...we soon hear someone coming "shit!"

i quickly grab my pocket knife and cut laney lose...lizzie and scott carry laney and help her get through the window while i kept in the shadows ready to strike if someone came...

*Screeeeeech* luckily as whoever the kidnapper is got here right after laney was safely gone..."What the hell? Where did that bitch go?" He closes the door and i get a better view of the asshole...it was lenny!

huh...who knew the wimp had it in him? "Come out come out wherever you are you whore!" He creepily sings...What a creep!

i slowly get out of the shadows with a rope and quickly grab his pressure point "wha? AHHH!" He screams...

"Shhhh shhhh go to sleep you perv..." He finally goes limp and i tie his arm and legs so he couldn't escape if something woke him up

I leave and take laney to corey's garage so we can wait for lauryn and corey to come back...

Corey's Pov

aww man! I can not believe i'm doing this! UGH EWWW EWWWW! I want to barf so bad but i know it's for laney so i continue to kiss her...as soon as we stop i get a signal that laney is gone and safe and i can stop the torture! THANK GOD!

I break the kiss and she looks disappointed...GOOD! "Carr, *sigh* i would love to be with you..." She get's excited not knowing what's coming next "But..." That's when her smile falters

"No... I know what your going to say! It's her isn't it? She is the REASON WHY!" Her voice get's louder

I pull her into an apologetic hug as she cries on my shoulder...i actually do feel bad about carrie and i decide a big decision..."hey carr, why don't we stop the rivalry and become friends?"

She dries her tears and starts to smile "Yeah...i'd like that!" She gives me a playful arm punch and i can't help but to smile..."Well riffin! See you later and i am glad were friends" she smiles and closes the door...

Lauryn comes out of the bushes to start clapping! "Wow! You could be an actor...OH you should join the theater club at school!"

"You know that actually sounds like a good idea!" We talk about this on the way back to the garage...

I open the groj door to see laney crying with happiness to see me and having a rather large purple mark on her neck..."LANES ARE YOU OK?"

"Yeah core i'm fine i'm just glad your safe again!" We embrace and i've never been so happy in my life!

I have the girl i've always wanted! We finally made amends to the newmans, and everyone seems to be happy! I hope this feeling never ends...

THE END!

**Alrighty! well that's it! I hope you liked this story and i think i shall make another lennyxlaney and make it to where they're in highschool :p...now i know you corney fans disagree but to be honest i am a die hard corney fan but i do support the LensxLanes ship so DO NOT JUDGE MEH *^*!**

**laney: I honestly do not care! **

**Corey: i still wanna know what's on lanes neck though! **

**Me: *sigh* ok... *whispers to corey what it is***

**Corey: *face turns bright red* well...i did NOT! Need to know that! **

**Me: but anywayz BYE and thank you lovelies for reading my fanfic and you all are WONDERFUL PEOPLE! BYE! *Virtually hugs you* (•3•)**


End file.
